Nick Davies
by The Hogwarts Society
Summary: Nick Davies has messed-up parents, horrible relationships, and a twisted view on life. He has awesome friends, immense talent, and a brilliant witch to fall in love with. What could possibly go wrong? by Julia W
1. Chapter 1

This is one in a series of books all taking place at the same time but from different POV's.

Disclaimer: Obviously not JKR.

* * *

Mum was already up and about when I dragged myself downstairs this morning. When she heard me behind her, she paused before turning around. Today, even I could tell that the smile plastered on her face was fake.

"Why are you up so early?" I said.

"What, no 'good morning?'" said Mum, with a tense laugh.

I cocked my head to the side. "Mum, are you-" And then she pulled me into a giant hug, holding onto me for good sixty seconds, complete with lifting me off the ground. When I finally managed to pull away, Mum held me at arm's length, inhaling deeply.

Something was definitely up.

Mum handed me a bowl of oatmeal, saying, "You're running late, so you'd best hurry."

"Mum..." I didn't want to ask what's wrong because it was apt to blow up in my face. I take a breath and said instead, "Where's Dad?"

Wrong question. Even with her back to me, I could see the wooden spoon shaking in her hand. She tried to keep her voice level, but it was suddenly high-pitched. "Your father's at... work. He's at work."

I slowly got up from the table. Mum didn't breathe as she felt me come up behind her. I put my hands on her shoulders, turned her around, and sat her down at her place of the table.

I bent down so I was staring right at her. "Mum, Dad was fired before I came home this summer."

She averted her gaze, not saying anything. She was fidgeting with a piece of hair, twirling it around and around the end of her spoon. Looking down at her, sitting there, I was struck by how much taller I was than her now. I sighed, dropping into the chair next to hers.

Neither of us said anything for the rest of breakfast. After eating quickly, I threw on a pair of Muggle shorts and a t-shirt. I was back down the stairs and out the door before I realized I hadn't said goodbye to Mum.

When I got to the summer school I was tutoring at, I threw my stuff into the staff room, saying hi to Mrs. Knight, a tall woman with perfect posture. She was Mum's best friend. Hence my job here.

Today I was in charge of just three kids: Brian, Kelsey, and Sarah. They were all around third or fourth grade. I sat down at our table.

"Hey, guys. Let's jump to it. Today we get to diagram sentences!" Before the kids could groan, I said, "I brought chocolate..." My voice tapered off as I realized I left the box at home. I did my best to refrain from cursing in front of the kids.

Chloe Hill, a Hufflepuff in my year, walked over, throwing her hair behind her. Kelsey was already close to tears. She hated sentences, and diagraming was sending her over the limit. Chloe gave her a winning smile and said, "Hey, Kelsey. I brought peanut butter cups. Come on, I'll help you. Where's your workbook?"

As the kids started moving around, Chloe stepped closer to me, so close I could smell her gum. "My kids aren't here for awhile. Why don't you grab some chocolate from the store around the corner and I'll deal with this lot?"

"Brilliant."

The last thing I saw before I snuck out of the door was Chloe bending over Brian, a sheet of blond curls masking her face.

I had just finished paying when things went wrong. Dad's voice yelled, "Nick!" I automatically cringed before turning. He was standing in the frozen food aisle, waving at me in last night's clothes. I sighed before getting out of line and going over towards him.

He reeked of sweat, alcohol, and a perfume I didn't recognize. As usual. I glanced around the store; there were no wizarding folk. Good. I grabbed the fabric at his shoulder and pulled him out the door. A family of Muggles living next door to us were watching with great interest. No doubt the story of Ned Davies the Drunk would be spread all over town by that evening.

I shoved Dad up against the brick wall behind the supermarket. "Where were you? Some pub? Leaving Mum alone to worry about you?" My face was right in his.

He roughly spat on the ground right next to my shoe. I waited. Finally he said wearily, "Yeah, yeah. It was just one night, all right?"

The fight was out of him, and he was looking down at his saliva mingling with the dirt. I, however, was still going at it. "No. No, not all right. Mum was almost crying this morning! Where the hell were you all night?" I slapped his face towards mine. "Look at me!"

He looked at me as pointedly as he could while hung over. "Oh. Right," I say. "I don't think I even want to know." I let go of his jacket. "Get away from me. I'm going back to work."

By the time I got back to the school, I was calm. Even so, Chloe looked at me oddly. Even though she wasn't that smart, she was still a Hufflepuff. She could tell when something was wrong.

I held up the chocolates, and the kids came running. "Right," I said, back in decent human being mode, "Let's get those sentences diagrammed."

After all the kids had been picked up by their parents, the only people left in the building were a couple tutors and Mrs. Knight.

"Nick, your mother gave me a call on the telephone a little while earlier. She said to go out and have dinner, maybe with your friend Logan? I'm going to bring some soup over so we can have a girls' night." Mrs. Knight smiled and I could see all her wrinkles.

"Umm... okay. Have her give me a ring when I ought to come home, will you?" It had to do with Dad. Things weren't looking good.

Mrs. Knight smiles, fondly brushing off invisible lint on my shoulders. She looks at me sadly before leaving. We both know exactly what's happening.

I grabbed my stuff, fingering my phone. I didn't think I'd call Logan. Maybe I'd just go to Vanessa's alone and grab a burger.

I was headed towards the door when someone blocked my way. More specifically, a very blond, beautiful Hufflepuff. Chloe smiled at me, saying, "Where are you headed?"

I said, "Vanessa's, probably. You?"

She decided to take this as an invitation to join me. "I'll come. It looks like you need some company."

Say what you will, Hufflepuffs know how to talk to people. Chloe and I were sitting at Vanessa's, and she didn't seem perturbed about the fact that we were on a sort-of date. She was inspecting her lemonade colored nail polish as I said, "Well, thanks for taking care of the kids while I got chocolate."

"No problem," she said, looking at me curiously. "Is everything, well, you know, okay at home?"

"Kelsey was about to blow up. Good thing you had peanut butter cups. Oh, look, food." The waitress came over, balancing two plates.

Chloe watched her as the waitress put down our food and receded. Then Chloe turned toward me. "Nick, what's up? I don't know you that well, but I know trouble when I see it."

I sighed. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Nick..."

I mimicked her voice. "Chloe."

She laughed, playfully slapping me on the arm. She was going to keep prying unless I took her mind off of it. Fortunately, I was quite good at that. As she pulled her arm away, I grabbed onto it. "Is this a date, peanut butter girl?"

Her breath caught as I leaned in towards her. Then she smiled a smile only a Hufflepuff could pull off. "Oh yes, chocolate boy. It was from the beginning."

I had been dating Chloe for a full one-and-a-half weeks, a major accomplishment for me. I hadn't told anyone, but I was pretty sure sure Mrs. Knight knew and therefore Mum did too. The two of them talked for hours some nights. She brought dinner, and made sure Dad was home every night at eight.

Speaking of which, Dad had been perfectly controlled the past few nights. I didn't know what had happened, and I didn't think I wanted to. He hadn't mentioned our little exchange behind the grocery store, which I hoped was a good thing.

Mostly I had stayed out of the house, hanging out with Chloe. She turned out to be exactly as I had thought: pretty, nice, an okay kisser, and completely empty-headed. I was already considering break-up dates. I decided to wait until summer school was over, because I didn't want to deal with her sulking.

Today when I got out of work Chloe came over to my place. Mum was out for once, and Dad was hopefully somewhere he couldn't get into trouble. I was in the middle of snogging her when I saw two owls flying towards the window. I broke off, saying, "Look."

She glanced behind her. "I think they're our Hogwarts letters."

The barn owl landed at the window and tapped it three times with its beak. I went past Chloe, brushing her shoulder as I let the owl in. "For you," I said, giving the letter to her.

The second owl, a tawny, took its time. It dipped down, like it was carrying something heavy. I grabbed it just as it was about to hit the windowsill and crush Mum's planter box.

As soon as I felt my letter I knew. I thought the badge was going to someone more responsible, like Maya or Jeremy Cook, a Ravenclaw seventh year. Completely ignoring the letter, I yanked out the silver badge, complete with a tiny blue raven and a little "C" for Captain.

Whoever would have thought? Nicholas Davies, the school idiot, getting to use the prefect's bathroom. I grinned.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, absorbed in her letter.

"It's bloody brilliant, that's what it is," I said.

A few days later, Logan called me, asking if I wanted to go to Diagon Alley. We met up at the Leaky Cauldron. After trying and failing to get drinks from the bartender, we went to Quidditch Quality Supplies. I grabbed some handle polish, while Logan asked about Chloe.

"So if she's so boring, why'd you date her in the first place? There's loads of Muggles you could get to fall all over you."

Ignoring the second part, I said, "It's not like I'm going to keep her past the first couple days of school."

"And then be forever alone?"

"Well, I don't see you with a girlfriend, mate." I retorted.

"I'm just not a git like some guys I know."

"I'm not a git! I just prefer leading an interesting life."

"Interesting. Right. Good luck getting Quidditch captain, then."

I picked up a broom compass, pretending to become absorbed in reading the label.

"Mate?" Logan was looking at me, realization dawning on his face.

I grin.

"No... seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the look on your face right now, that's why."

"Asshole."

I grabbed a twig-straightening potion, unscrewed the lid, and threw it towards Logan's face.

We were chucked out of the shop two minutes later.

At a hole-in-the-wall bar, we managed to score some firewhisky. We sat drinking in a dark corner for a while, catching up.

"How's Maya?" Logan asked.

I smirked. "Interested, are we?"

"Just trying to make conversation," he replied lightly.

"Conversation." I waved it away with my glass. "Conversation is officially a load of crap."

"The wise words of Nicholas Davies."

"Um-hmm." I took a sip and let it burn down my throat. We were silent for a moment before I decided silence was overrated. "So who got Head Boy?"

"I heard a rumor it was Jeremy Cook."

I groaned.

"But you'll let him back on the team, won't you?" Logan had never been a big Quidditch player, but he came and watched practice a lot.

"Why so worried?"

"Cause he'll cut you slack in detention if you can kick him off the team."

I grinned. "Too right you are, mate. And next year, when you're Head, I won't even worry about keeping some git on the team."

"Come on, he's not half bad from what I can see."

I sighed dramatically. "Doesn't mean he's not a git." We drank to that.

"So," Logan said a minute later. "We need something dramatic. This summer has been entirely unmemorable."

"I was thinking exactly that a couple weeks ago. But we can't use magic," I said. "Dunno what would be that exciting."

"We could blow something up and invite the everyone in our year to come watch."

"Alcohol involved?" I looked up from my glass hopefully.

"Blowing something up. With a bunch of drunk people. Think, mate, use that Ravenclaw head for once."

"Right. I knew that. But we need firewhiskey to be able to truly appreciate whatever we're going to do."

Logan looked at me. "Have you ever considered that your parents would kill you if you came home drunk at insane hours?"

"So we get them out of town. We'd have the run of the place."

"And do what, exactly?"

"A party, of course. With loads of alcohol."

He tilted his head. "That could work. And then everyone would go back to school with a hangover." He grins. "I can just imagine what the first years would think..."

"Brilliant. So the night before the train then. Any ideas for getting Mum and Dad out of town? They haven't been exactly on great terms."

"I could probably get some concert tickets for them that just so happen to be on that night and late enough that they would stay overnight there."

"Sounds good. Come over around six that night to help get ready?"

"Done."

And just like that, we planned a party that certainly was going to be the most interesting night I had all summer.

I was about to head home after Logan left when I spotted a girl around my age hanging out, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey," I said, walking up to her, "Do you go to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you around."

She turned slightly, looking at me with concentration. "I'm new this year." I could tell that something was a little off with the way she was looking at me, but I didn't say anything.

Instead, I said, "So, what year are you going into?"

"Fifth, I think."

"Cool. Hey," I said seeing how nervous she looked. "D'you want to get a drink or something?"

She just looked at me a little warily.

I added, "Just as friends, if that's what you're asking."

She smiled timidly. "Sure."

Five minutes later, we were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with butterbeers. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Nick."

"Jenna."

"Brilliant. Nice to meet you. So, tell me about your old school. What did you like to do?" I asked.

"I played Quidditch a lot, but it was hard to get onto a team." She looked down a bit.

"Why? You look like you'd make a good chaser."

"I'm blind in one of my eyes." She said it wearily, like she knew what was coming.

I furrowed my brow. "What's wrong with that? You can still see out of the other eye, can't you?"

She looked up. "That's not what most people say when I tell them."

I could definitely see it now. The way she looked at me earlier, the way she was looking at me now. But I didn't get what the problem was with that. "Well, if you're good, you should be able to play blindfolded, shouldn't you? I bet you could." She suddenly grinned, something I hadn't expected. "You should do that more," I said.

"What?"

"Smile. Looks good on you."

"Thanks," She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So do you play a lot?"

"Oh, yeah, loads. I actually got Ravenclaw captain this year. You could try out for the team if you get into my house."

"Maybe I will. If I don't get too shy."

"You'll make plenty of friends. Do you know anyone else already?"

"My brother, Mark, is starting too." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Agrippa, I completely forgot! I was going shopping with him and was supposed to meet him at some Emporium a couple minutes ago!" She stood up abruptly. "I've got to go."

"Here, I'll show you where it is," I said.

Her eyes blazed. "I don't need any help."

"Nor do I plan on giving you any," I said, surprised by the change from calm to hectic in seconds. "I just wanted to meet your brother, if that's all right."

"Oh," she sighed. "That's okay. I just get a little... defensive. Sorry."

We left the pub. "It's fine," I said, deciding it was best to change topics. "So does this brother of yours play, too?"

"Not as much. He watches me sometimes. There he is." She pointed at a bloke with messy brown hair leaning against the wall of the Emporium. I nodded, going over towards him.

I stuck out my hand, saying, "Hey. I'm Nick Davies. I was just talking to your sister about Hogwarts. Hope to see you in Ravenclaw."

He smiled and shook my hand. "Thanks. I'm Mark. It's really good to meet people before school starts."

My phone buzzed. "Whoops, hang on. Sorry." I pulled it out. "Crap, my mom wanted my home fifteen minutes ago. I've got to go. But if you want to meet people, you guys should come to my party. It's a bunch of us getting together the night before school starts."

"I don't know-" Jenna started.

I waved her away. "Come on, it'll be fun. You're the first to be invited."

"Thanks," Mark said. "We'd love to. What time should we come around?"

"Starts at eight," I said. "I'll introduce you to some people."

"Brilliant. See you then."

I grinned. "See you." I turned and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron again, waving over my shoulder.

Everything went as planned on the thirty-first. I presented Mum and Dad with the concert tickets, and they left right as Logan came over.

"Hey, mate," I said.

"Hey. Is Maya here yet?"

"Maya? Why would Maya be here?"

"Oh," he said, "I thought I told you. She's going to come over and help us get ready. I thought you might like to catch up with her."

I raised my eyebrows. "Right," I said, drawing the word out. "I wanted to see her."

"Shut up." He came inside and closed the door. "Be grateful your best mate was brilliant enough to let you see her at all. I swear, if the two of you didn't have me, you would never have organized anything."

"I guess. Whatever. We need to organize a full-blast party in two hours. I assume you've told people?"

"Of course. Have you?"

"A couple people," I said, thinking of Jenna and Mark, the only people I actually invited. "I think I mentioned it to Chloe."

"Okay. And you stocked up on alcohol?"

"Mum and Dad were around, so I only got a couple of bottles." I showed him a drawer full of beer cases.

Logan nodded appreciatively. "Nice load."

Suddenly the fireplace across the room flared green. "And that," I said, "Would be the one and only Maya Wood."

Logan leaped over my bed and grabbed Maya as she lost her balance coming in, as usual. "There's my favorite girl," he said. Yup, there was definitely something between them.

Maya blushed crimson and stepped out of his arms. She came over to me and gave me a quick hug. "Hi, Nick. So what's with the party?"

I considered, then said, "We wanted an excuse to get drunk. That's basically the extent of it."

Maya rolled her eyes. "So what are you planning on setting up?"

Logan said, "Not sure. Maybe a punch bowl or something."

Maya, ever the fretful one, frowned. "Who will sell it to us?"

I said, "The bartender at the Hog's Head said they'd deliver soon."

"You know, I've never been there," Maya said.

Logan said, "It's great for a drink when Rosmerta's in a bad mood."

I snorted. "Rosmerta adores you, Logan."

Maya fondly looked at Logan. "Everyone adores Logan." I studied her. The way she was looking at Logan...

There was a silence that I tactfully broke by saying, "Oh, thanks, Maya."

She smiled. "Everyone loves you too."

Logan quite suddenly cleared his throat. "Right, let's get to it." He hurried down the stairs.

I turned to Maya slowly, with a mischievous grin. "So what's up with you two?"

Maya blushed. Jackpot. "Who two?"

"Never mind." I'd get her about it later. "How was your summer?"

She complained for a bit about her family, then mentioned Mari, her sister. My eyes widened. "Agrippa, is she coming tonight?"

"Mari, pass up alcohol? I can't even imagine it. She overheard me when Logan called."

"You have a phone?"

"Yeah, I convinced Dad to let me get one. I mostly use it to call Logan at his Dad's."

I grinned. "Never thought your mum would allow that sort of 'Muggle crap' in her house."

Maya snorted. "I was surprised she allowed it."

"Don't tell me she's still being insufferable."

"How could she not be?"

Maya's mum had always been a bit messed up. She loved Mari but was a complete bitch to Maya. "But she must have been proud of your marks."

"I got nine O's, but she's still trying to marry me off. She thinks I've lost all potential for a good future now."

I smirked. "I assume Mari's future will be perfect, then."

I was joking, but I must have struck a chord. Maya turned away from me and said something so softly I couldn't hear it. I loudly said, "So, um, d'you want to go downstairs and help Logan?"

She snapped back to normal and grinned. "Yeah, he's probably bungled everything by this point."

The doorbell rung. I said to Maya, "Probably the first people arriving. I'll unlock the door."

Going down the stairs, I opened the door to admit Mark and Jenna. "Hey!"

"Hi," they chorused.

I stepped aside to allow them in. "Come meet Logan and Maya, some of my friends. They're the only ones here so far." I called up the stairs, "Logan! Get down here!"

"If you're so desperate, come up here yourself!" a distant call echoed back.

I sighed. "The party hasn't really started yet. Go on up the stairs." I followed them up and found Logan in my parents' room, trying trying out how to lock the door from the outside so no one would go in there.

He turned around and saw Mark and Jenna. "Hey," he said. Then he looked inquisitively at me.

"This is Jenna, and that's Mark," I said. "They're new this year. Fifth years. That git is Logan."

Jenna smiled shyly. "Hey." Mark nodded at him.

Maya appeared at the top of the stairs. "And that's Maya. She's on the Ravenclaw team, too." Maya greeted her, and the two started talking as I slipped by them.

Downstairs, I saw Chloe walking up to the door. She came in through the door and I kissed her.

Mock accusingly, she said, "Why didn't you invite me?"

"Oh," I said. "I guess I forgot." And I actually had, though I don't know if that was a good thing or not. I was saved by a group of fifth year Slytherins letting themselves into the house. "Time to break out the alcohol!"

Half an hour later, I was one beer and fifteen conversations into the night. Chloe was enjoying herself; she finally got some attention as my girlfriend. I almost told her to relish it while she could. I left her talking to Maya's sister, Mari.

Looking for Maya, I walked over to the punch bowl. Abigail Lucas, Maya's antisocial best friend, was standing next to it awkwardly. I wondered what she was even doing here.

I said, "Hey, have you seen Maya?"

In her usual cynical manner, she said, "By the staircase." She pointed and I followed her finger. Maya was laughing, talking to Logan.

Grinning, I said, "Wouldn't want to interrupt them, now would we?"

"Whatever you say." She shrugged and reached past me for a cup.

I rolled my eyes. Abigail always had annoyed me, with her haughty expression and perpetual boredom. I grabbed her arm. "Oh, come on, Abby, have a little fun."

Her arm was pale and cold beneath my hand. I looked down at it and was about to release it when she snatched it away.

She called me an idiot and shouted that I shouldn't call her Abby. "Why not?" I asked her. "Maya calls you that."

She shrugged. "That's Maya."

"Well, anyhow, nice chatting with you," I said awkwardly. "Looks like Maya and Logan are done with their little talk. I'll see you at school."

Afterwards, I didn't remember much of our conversation. All I could think of was the feel of her skin under my hand and the way she twisted it away from me.

After talking to Abigail, the night began sucking. It might have just been my BAC skyrocketing, or the way I kept seeing Abigail pulling her arm away.

Or it could have just been Jessica Parker, a Ravenclaw in my year. She walked up to me almost immediately after I went looking for another beer. I've known her forever, but had never really talked to her much before.

"Great party, Nick."

"Thanks," I said, distracted by Abigail pulling on her jacket and leaving. "D'you know where the beers are?"

She nodded, and led me over to a crate full of drinks. Handing me one, she said, "So how was your summer?"

I frowned. Since when were we all buddy-buddy? "Fine. Chloe and I worked at a Muggle summer school."

"Oh?" The smile slipped off her face. "Are you two-"

"Yeah." I said it quickly, then rushed on. "How about you?"

She tilted her head a little bit. "Umm... I'm not with anyone right now."

I laughed, my voice amplified by the alcohol. "No, not that. I was asking how your summer was."

She allowed for a small smile. "Oh. It was okay. I didn't do much. Look, I'd better get back to my friends, I meant to get them some beers." She reached down, grabbing a couple of bottles.

I stopped her by placing my hand on her arm. "Here, let me get them for you. Who are you hanging out with?"

"Oh, um." Her face suddenly looked like it was turning into a tomato.

In my intoxicated state, I didn't realize what was going on. "Are you okay?"

She just got redder. "Well, I... I wasn't actually getting beers for anyone."

I tried to wrap my head around this. Looking back, I was being really thick about the whole thing. "So, do you have a problem with the whole me-dating-Chloe thing?"

"No, no, of course not. I think I'm going to go. Bye." She was gone before I could say anything.

"Well, that was interesting," I said to myself aloud. "Looks like we're going to have to watch out for her. She's definitely under the Nick spell." I grinned.

I was still enjoying myself when Maya walked over to me. "Hey," she said. "I think I'm going to take off. It's getting pretty late."

"So early?" I said.

She sighed. "Nick, it's nearly one. Some of us are normal enough to not be completely sleepless in the morning, on top of being hung over."

"Sleep. So unnecessary. Are you taking that sister of yours with you?"

"I wouldn't trust her to floo by herself in this state." She glanced over towards where Mari was sitting with a brown-haired Gryffindor seventh year, swaying slightly with two empty bottles next to her.

I laughed in my own slightly-drunken state. "Okay, well. See you on the train?"

"Of course. Bye." She stood on her toes and hugged me.

"See you."

I watched her as she walked over to Mari. They talked for a minute, then got into the fireplace together, with Maya supporting Mari.

The night blurred by as I found another cooler of beer. I wasn't even sure what time it was when Jeremy Cook the git walked over to me. "Congratulations on getting captain," he said grudgingly.

I grinned brightly like I had no idea he was jealous. "Well, you didn't do too shabbily yourself. I heard you got Head Boy." I laughed at his expression.

He flinched as he smelled my breath. "Been enjoying the last night before school, I can tell."

"Oh, loosen up, Cook," I said.

He blinked.

I snorted.

Thus ended my conversation with the git. I downed another can. And another. The night continued to drag on. At least until Adelaide Lupin, the slut of seventh year, walked up to me. By that point I was so wasted that I didn't even stop her as she stepped within a foot of me. She said, "So, Nick, nice party."

I managed to process that this was almost exactly what Jessica had said to me earlier, but the way Adelaide said it sounded so much more... appealing. It may have been the alcohol, but I was suddenly in a mood for something to happen. After all, wasn't that the point of this party?

Ten minutes later, we were alone in my room. I was enjoying myself until Chloe came bursting through the door. "Oh my Merlin," she said, inhaling sharply.

Now, I've broken many hearts. There were many types of responses. Some slapped me straight across the face and never talked to me again. Some just ran and didn't look back. Some began planning the gossip as soon as they realized what happened. But the worst were the ones who cried.

And that's what Chloe did. She broke down in sobs, complete with great, heaving, dramatic breaths as Adelaide and I untangled ourselves. I never really knew what to do with these sort of girls. Going to Chloe and, I don't know, patting her on the back or something, seemed like a brilliant way to turn this into a face-slap situation. But standing there, just feeling like a git, didn't really help my self-esteem much either.

That night I felt no satisfaction from breaking up with Chloe. Usually I was at least upbeat about it, thinking of who to go for next. But at this point, I was so drunk I really couldn't see the point at being positive, or even thinking at all.

Chloe screamed at Adelaide a bit after recovering from her tears. Adelaide just brushed by her and left, not the least bit ashamed. As I said, seventh year slut.

After Chloe left, still pink in the face, I went downstairs and collapsed in a chair. My head was spinning a little as Logan appeared. "Mate!"

He turned, walked over, and sat down next to me. The room swam as I turned my head towards him

"Did you hear?" I asked.

He nodded. "You were planning on breaking up with her tomorrow, mate. What the hell happened?"

I snorted. "Adelaide Lupin happened."

He nodded again wisely. "Ah, well..." he said as he stood with a great sigh, "We've got to take care of cleaning up before your mum gets back."

I didn't bother to tell him Mum and Dad weren't coming to see me off. "What time is it? Two?" I asked instead.

Logan shook his head in mock despair. "What are we going to do with you? You must be more wasted than I thought. It's nearly four."

"Seriously? Crap."

"We've got our work cut out for us."

I swung my head up to look at Logan.

"Conrad Warrington is passed out in your parents' bedroom."

"I thought you locked that door! Crap, if Mum smells any alcohol on that bed she's going to go after Dad with her best kitchen blade."

Logan was silent. We both sat in our intoxicated thoughts. All I could remember was Abigail's arm, so cold.

After a minute Logan said, "Look, you're too wasted to help. I'll get everyone out."

"No, mate! I can... I can help!" I shouted to his receding back from my chair, although I knew Logan was right, as usual. So I just sat there and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, I decided that the party was officially a sucky idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not JKR.

* * *

Today was supposed to be the great day, the one that began everyone's favorite year at Hogwarts. It didn't feel like it, though. I was hung over, wearing soiled clothes, and all together in a bad mood.

Logan was too, I could tell. He did most of the cleanup, and went home for only an hour this morning to pack his trunk before coming back over. The entire time, his face didn't change from a monotonous gaze once.

"Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea," he said after a while, mopping up a beer stain in my bedroom.

I watched him from my bed. Every time I had tried to move my headache kicked in again. "You don't say," I replied. I wasn't using my usual lighthearted voice; I was seriously pissed off.

He glimpsed up at my tone. "Look," he said, trying to keep his voice from rising, "If you want me to say I'm sorry, I will." Of course. Perfect Logan. Never losing his temper, even with his best mate.

I just waited.

"Sorry," he said. "Sorry I had an idea, sorry we acted on it, sorry it ended badly. Sorry we didn't toss my parents out of the house instead of yours. I don't know what you want to hear."

"Yeah, you're damn well right." I don't bother to stop myself from shouting. "We shouldn't have thrown out my mum. We should've thrown out yo-" I was cut off as I saw an owl flying towards the window. Wincing as I stood, I walked slowly over to the windowsill. Logan joined me. As it came closer, I saw that it was a giant eagle owl, twice as large as most. I opened the window to let it in, studying its red eyes and golden feathers.

I took the letter from the owl, and pulled the note out of the envelope. A picture fell to the ground. Logan bent down and grabbed it. "It's your mum and dad," he said, showing me. My parents smiled at each other, then turned towards the camera, waving. I took a double take; was this from before Dad started drinking? No. No, it had to be from last night, because Dad just bought that shirt a few days ago. I studied it for a minute before unfolding the note.

"Dear Nick," it said, "Your father and I wanted to thank you for those concert tickets. We had a lovely night, as you can see from the picture. We saw this owl while we were coming home from the theatre and decided he was perfect for you. Yes, he's all yours. I hope you write us often; we'll be keeping a lookout for him. Have a wonderful term!" it was signed with many x's and o's.

I wordlessly handed the note to Logan. When he finished scanning it, I said, "Sorry, mate."

Ever the best friend, he grinned. "It's okay. The main point here is that you've got this beauty, and he doesn't have a name."

I waved it off. "Too tired to think."

"How about Magnus, then? He's certainly mighty." Logan took Latin before going to Hogwarts, so he knew loads of random words.

I nodded in agreement. "Good enough."

Logan mirrored my nod, and just like that, everything was okay again. Besides the fact that I still had a massive hangover, that is.

Absolutely brilliant start to the year.

When we got to the platform, Logan had a lot more energy than me. However, that wasn't saying much. He walked over towards Maya and Jeremy. I followed him slowly, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

Logan exchanged a few words with Maya, but I watched Jeremy. He was smirking, as usual. I wondered if he was going to be that infuriating all year. "Maybe I should kick him off the team just to wipe that grin off his face," I muttered to myself.

Mari appeared out of nowhere, talking way too loudly. She handed some hangover potion to Logan, who in turn gave it to me. I took a long drink, feeling it burn down my throat like firewhisky. Maya said something to me, and I glanced up. "What? Oh, hi."

Jeremy smiled sarcastically. "Someone had a little too much fun last night." Git.

"Shut it," I replied. I wasn't in the mood for that today.

He surveyed me once more, and then said, "Have to go to the meeting. I am Head Boy, you know."

I was going to retort, but Logan said, "Maybe you can whisper when you're talking in the meeting?"

"Mate, you are seriously out of it," I said. He was literally so gone to the world that he didn't even notice. Instead, he and Jeremy boarded the train for the prefects' meeting.

Maya grinned. "You're the same way," she said.

Mari remarked, "You do look awful."

I watched Maya as she glared at her sister. Mari pretended not to notice. "So..." I said, trying to break the tension, "We should probably find a compartment."

Maya didn't budge an inch and said, "Definitely."

Smiling, Mari said, "Well, bye!" She walked off as if she didn't have a care in the world. Agrippa, that girl didn't give a shit about her sister.

"Where's she going?" I asked.

Maya shrugged indifferently, although I could tell she was still upset. "Probably to go make out with Xavier."

"Your sister is seriously bitchy today," I announced loudly. The hangover potion must have been starting to work.

Maya didn't seem to hear me, though. She said distractedly, "She's fine. So, where should we go?"

I was a bit worried about Maya. "Maybe somewhere empty?" I said, trying to arise a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. You're so clever. No wonder you're in Ravenclaw."

I smiled. "What can I say? I'm a genius."

"Which is obviously why you're so hung over right now."

"Exactly."

We got on the train and found an empty compartment easily. Most of the younger students were still on the platform, talking to their parents. I watched as Jenna Teddiro hesitantly boarded, lugging a trunk. "Maya," I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go talk to some people, all right?"

She smirked. "You don't need to ask permission, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. See you later." Leaving my belongings, I wove my way through the masses of awkward first years and older students catching up. I saw Jenna ahead of me, craning her neck for anyone she knew.

"Teddiro!" I called. She turned and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"You already hanging out with some mates?" My shouting was already starting to attract some stares. Hey, Jenna had to get some attention somewhere, right?

She bit her lip and glanced at the ceiling, embarrassed as she shook her head. Dammit. Maybe that sort of attention wasn't brilliant. Only way to fix it was to make her loads of friends. Fast.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in a compartment with the group of people I had least expected to hang out with on the Express. Ever.

"So, how did you meet Nick?" Anna Bones inquired very loudly and slowly. She was a Hufflepuff prefect with perfectly hideous brown hair and intelligence to match. Only reason I still pay attention to her was because she was my first kiss. I still remember it. First year. Her hair was better back then.

Nadia Glenn giggled quietly, cupping a hand over her mouth. She and Anna were best friends. I dated her in fourth year for a couple months, but we broke up over whether her accent was Texan or just American. But besides that incident, she was smart. For a Hufflepuff. "Anna," she says, "Nick said Jenna was blind, not deaf."

I wanted to bang my head on the wall like a house-elf. Maybe I shouldn't just have grabbed the first two older girls I'd seen and made them sit with us. But instead of leaving, I said, "Now, Glenn. Don't pretend Anna was speaking like a muppet for Jenna. We all know it's because of that swimming pool fiasco-"

Anna cut in quickly, "What the hell does 'muppet' mean?"

I gave her a look. "Wait, you honestly don't know what a muppet is?"

Nadia said, "Well, I don't either. Is this another one of your fads that fail? Epically?"

"It means idiot." Jenna said.

Anna didn't seem to hear her. "Merlin, Nick, you're such a prat. Of course I know what a muppet is."

Why did she ask, then? I glanced around for another bloke to exchange a fleeting look with, but then realized that I was sadly alone. With three birds sitting around me. This would have been nice if I hadn't already dated them all (minus Jenna, but she was much too nice to date).

I tried to smooth over my utterly-and-completely-not-getting-girls-at-all face by smoothly saying, "In Diagon Alley."

"What?"

"That's what Anners asked. Haven't you been listening? She wondered where I met Jenna."

"First of all," said Anna, pointing a finger at me, "you will seriously regret it if you call me Anners again. Secondly, that was like, ages ago."

"Probably less than two minutes."

Nadia turned toward Jenna and asked, "So, Jenna, you're going to be a fifth year?" At least I understood something. I learned the tactfully-change-the-subject diversion when I was about seven and Mum didn't know where her chocolate was.

Jenna glanced at me, as if unsure if she should talk or not. I wondered how she was going to play Quidditch if she was that timid. But, playing the part of the brilliant mate I am, I nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah," she replied. "If I were a couple weeks older I would have been sixth."

"That's rubbish," Nadia said. "I'm sure you're plenty smart. They should have just moved you on up. I'll bet you're going to be a Ravenclaw."

"Thanks." Jenna tilted her head. "Hey, where in Texas are you from?"

Nadia whipped around towards me at a rate possibly faster than the speed of light and definitely faster than sound. "Nick, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Jenna."

"Yeah, and...?"

She regarded me as if I was the most blundering git on the planet. "And she just said I had a Texan accent!"

Jenna glanced up. "Don't you?"

"Yes. And I've been trying to prove it to Nick since we broke up, fourth year."

"Shit." Just when my day couldn't get any worse.

I absolutely didn't leave the compartment because of Nadia's smirk. Or Anna's. Or even Jenna's (I mean, I told her to smile, but I never said to laugh at me). No, I left because Jenna was getting comfortable with some other girls, and being in the way would just put a damper on their relationship. And that's all. One hundred percent.

I kept telling myself that as I wandered the train corridor trying to find the trolley lady, in dire need of some exploding bonbons. What I found instead were two people barreling towards me.

"Where have you been?" Logan asked.

With a bunch of Hufflepuffs? Definitely not telling Logan that. "Aidan!" I exclaimed instead. "Mate! Good to see you!"

"Hey, Nick," Aidan Gray replied. He was another guy in our dorm. We bonded in first year when he called Eric Plume a bird because of his last name. It seemed clever at the time.

"How was your summer?" I questioned.

"Okay. Mum and Dad dragged me to Norway to visit cousins."

"Muggle?" Logan asked.

Aidan shuddered. "No. Durmstrang. Hell of a lot scarier."

"Oh," I said. "So, I'm assuming it was loads of fun, from your tone."

Aidan nodded sarcastically. "But from what Logan says, your vacation was just as inspiring."

I threw Logan a glare before saying, "For Merlin's sake, it was just another bird. And I was drunk."

Aidan said, "I was talking about the party, but this sounds so much more interesting. Do tell."

"Never mind," I said quickly. "Where are we going, anyway?"

I enjoyed the withering look Aidan gave me before Logan said, "We were sent to fetch you. Maya was getting bored."

"Right," said Aidan, drawing the word out. "Maya was bored of all the girl talk."

"Wait," I said. "Are you dragging me into a compartment full of giggling girls?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's full of lovely ladies just waiting for us," replied Logan.

"Are you kidding? They're only after me." Logan raised his eyebrows. "Plus, I wanted to find the trolley so I could sneak some fireworks into the seventh year Slytherin compartments."

"They don't sell fireworks on the train, you git," said Aidan.

"I thought they were this time. How effing far is the compartment, anyway? You'd think we'd have passed the trolley by this point."

Logan exchanged a glance with Aidan. "Um..."

I looked between the two of them. "Honestly? You don't remember where they are?"

Neither replied.

Five minutes later we burst into a compartment. I was holding some exploding bonbons (they didn't have the fireworks after all) and complaining about people's sense of direction these days.

"Look who we found!" crowed Logan.

"Hey, everyone," I said. "Why was I summoned?" I took in the compartment and saw Abigail Lucas barely visible in the corner seat.

Terra Finch said, "Abigail might try to murder us soon."

I watched Abigail as she glanced around, doing the math. There were more people than seats. She said quietly to Maya, "I'd better go."

Logan said, "So soon? You'll miss out on another party!"

I was going to say something too, but then realized I didn't want to be the only person standing. I awkwardly leaned against the door, trying for once not to draw attention.

Abigail made some excuse, then stood and tried to get past me. It took me a moment to realize that she was standing less than a foot in front of me, waiting for me to move. Her glare blazed through me. I jumped to the side a bit too late.

Terra whispered as soon as she was gone, "She's probably off to find Eric Plume. He might be even weirder than her."

I felt the tension as Maya started to go into protective-Abigail mode. Logan sensed it, too. He said, "She's not that bad, Terra."

"Well, he is." I said lightly. Everyone laughed.

"He scares me. I don't know why." I turned towards the new voice, having barely noticed Jessica Parker before now.

Terra said, "Because he's creepy as hell."

"Truer words have never been spoken," said Aidan. "Have you seen the way he looks at the professors? Like they're scum."

"Really?" Maya asked. "Two words: Lynn Greengrass."

"Oh my Merlin," said Jessica. "Yes. She officially is the most evil person I know."

"Wait. Didn't you think Plume was evil?" I demanded.

Jessica and Terra gave me identical that's-beside-the-point stares. Terra said, "But evil can be kind of hot on a guy, don't you think?"

"Who are you thinking of?" asked Maya. "Not Mulciber, I'm hoping and praying."

"Ew. No. I was going more for Eddie Harper."

"Seriously?" I said. Harper was the skinniest prat I'd ever seen.

Terra gave me another once-over. "Um, Nick. Why are you even interested?"

I glanced at Logan for help, but he just laughed. I said, "I dunno. It's just... not what I would have expected to hear you say. Whatever."

What was it with me and that weird look girls were giving me today?

The feast went by in a loud and colorful blur. By the time we were in bed it was nearly three. I waited until Logan's breath had slowed, then climbed out of bed and cast a quick Disillusionment Charm on myself.

Ever since second year, I've snuck out on the first night back. I had gone out with the original intent to tell Logan about it, but I never exactly did. It had always been my one secret. I knew it was lame, but hey, it was an excuse to be out of bed. Why not?

I went to the North Tower, near the Divination classrooms. It was a great place to go as long as you weren't loud enough to wake Professor Vane. Not that a private nighttime chat with the hottest teacher at Hogwarts would be a problem; it was more the detention I was worried about.

It was quiet that night. I could hear the owlery as the owls started waking up. Leaning against the wall, I ate my bonbons. Even the explosions weren't loud. Magnus sat beside me, pecking at my hand for candy. I wasn't sure if he would choke or not, so I put it to the test. He stopped breathing for only a couple seconds because of my supreme owl Heimlich.

I was having a perfectly good time congratulating myself on not killing Magnus when a particularly large bonbon exploded, and I heard someone's breath catch. Whipping around, I said, "Look, Professor, it's not what- Oh. It's you." Standing in front of me was the one and only Adelaide Lupin, wearing a thin dressing gown.

"Hey," she said, sitting down beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I responded quite truthfully.

We sat in a rare silence for a minute, then Adelaide said, "Look, about last night..."

I blinked. It wasn't like Adelaide to apologize. "It's fine," I said.

It was her turn to express surprise. "What? No, no. I was going to say I had loads of fun."

Of course. It took that to jolt me into reality. It was nearly four in the morning, and I was sitting alone with the least trustworthy person at Hogwarts. "Well," I said, gathering my things, "I've got to be going. Professor Vane will surely have heard us by this point." The last part wasn't exactly true; the bombs had been much louder.

"I'll walk with you," she said hurriedly. Merlin, could that girl just not take a hint?

"Fine." I tried to keep my tone light.

"Are you mad at me?" she said playfully as we walked, twiddling with the cuff of my robes. "Because I was thinking how I'm not, and it's late at night, and there's a lovely closet over there-"

I really wasn't interested, or in the mood. "Look, Adelaide, the only reason I did what I did last night was because I was so damn drunk I would have done anything."

"What, so now it's my fault what happened with Hill?" She got defensive faster than I could backtrack. Her hand dropped to the side and she started striding quickly.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Don't bring Chloe into this. It's not personal or anything, and I don't mean to be rude, but I just don't want to do this." The last bit was true, at least.

"And why not?" She demanded. I feel like if I so much as breathed in her direction, she would blow up.

And then I was saved answering her question by the sound of footsteps. I reacted quickly, because I'd had loads of experience in this sort of matter. "Into the closet. Now," I said, opening the door.

She jumped in and I squeezed in after her. In all my closet experiences, this one had to have been the weirdest.

"Well," breathed Adelaide as we listened to the footsteps come closer, "if a little danger's what it takes to get you in a closet..."

"Please don't even think about completing that sentence," I said distractedly, watching to see which teacher was forced to patrol the first night back.

But when I saw who it was, I let the latch open and tumbled out of the closet. "Hey!" I said brightly from the ground.

Jessica Parker was standing before me, seeming seriously confused. "Um, hi?"

I had to get away from Adelaide. And when a guy needs to get away, he thinks a lot. Really fast. Standing up, I moved within whispering distance of Jessica.

She said, "So you and Lupin are a couple, or...?"

"No! Oh, Merlin no. We just were walking when we heard you, and thought you might be a teacher, so we hid. Now, Jessie, I'm going to do something and you're going to go along with it, okay?" I was speaking as quickly as possible while Adelaide brushed herself off behind us.

"Um, okay."

And that's when I planted the most dramatic kiss I possibly could muster on Jessica Parker, right in front of Adelaide Lupin. Both girls appeared completely startled as I drew away.

"Adelaide, why would I even do anything with you? That's horrific. I've got a girlfriend. Everyone knows that. C'mon, Jessie, let's go back to the dorms." I grabbed her arm and started walking quickly away from Adelaide.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed. "I mean, not to say it was bad, but what in Agrippa's name is going on?"

"I kind of pretended you were my girlfriend to get away from someone I'm really not interested in. It's complicated, but thanks for the help." I responded lightly.

Jessica wasn't about to drop it. "And so what, now she thinks we're a couple? She's going to tell the whole school!"

"True. I didn't exactly think out the details."

She stopped walking, obviously pissed off. She was known for having hooked up with every bloke in the year but never actually dated. "Nick, you know I don't do relationships! Now everyone's going to think I'm going soft, and-"

"Wait, how did 'relationship' translate into 'soft' so suddenly?"

She gave me a poisoned glare. "You're missing the point. I. Don't. Date."

"And I never said you actually had to date me! We can tell Adelaide that we broke up. Unless you want to date me, now that the rumor's out and the harm's done." I grinned and started walking again.

She sighed and started moving again. "I'm never going to get over this one, am I?"

"Was that a yes?"

"No."

We reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. I knocked cheerfully. "Where is one in the middle of flooing?"

I glanced at Jessica. "I'm too tired to think."

"Spinning through fireplaces that they pass, everywhere and anywhere."

"Correct." The door opened. Jessica glanced at me, and then hurried up to the girls' dormitory without a word, leaving me with words on my tongue and a mess to untangle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling.

* * *

September 3, 2100

Dear Mum,

Just writing to let you know I got to Hogwarts in one piece. I didn't want you to be driving Dad up the walls with worry as usual. By the way, say hullo to him if he's there, would you?

Thanks a load for Magnus (that's the owl; Logan named him after something or another). I hope you had a good time with Dad at the concert. The picture you sent with Magnus looked like you were having a good time.

Well, that's all for now. I've got to run to breakfast. Don't expect too much mail this year; I reckon I'll be pretty busy.

Loads of love and all that,

Nicholas

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Logan standing over my bed, peering down at me like I was some strange specimen in a muggle lab. "Why are you wearing yesterday's clothes?" he asked. "I remember, you changed last night."

I contemplated what to say, whether to tell Logan what happened last night. But I'd never told Logan about my annual first-night-back walk, and I couldn't bring myself to admit that. He'd definitely want in on it. "Put it this way," I said, groaning as I rolled over, "I was a bit tired." I knew that this didn't explain matters at all, but I hoped Logan would take the hint.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask anything else. Instead he said, "Well, we're late for breakfast. I want to get down there before all the schedules are handed out." He tossed me a somewhat clean shirt. I think I forgot to do laundry before packing. The shirt completely obscured my vision as it hit me squarely in the face, and I smelled something musty.

"Lovely," I remarked, delicately plucking it off my face.

As soon as we entered the Great Hall, Jessica walked up to us with just a bit more swagger to her step than I was accustomed to. "Hey, Nick," she said, stepping on her toes to kiss me, sweet and loud. So apparently we were dating, then. "Gotten your schedule?" she asked, expertly ignoring the looks of Logan, Maya, and every single other girl in the Great Hall.

I tried to do the same. "Not yet," I replied. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll catch you for breakfast, all right?" Jessica nodded, her ponytail bouncing, and sat down a little ways away. Immediately she was swarmed by her friends, most of whom I had dated by this point. I was going to watch with amusement and pose in completely natural positions that happened to show off my good side as the birds gossiped about me, but Logan had other plans.

He stepped right in front of me. "Is this what you meant about being 'tired' last night?"

"Sort of," I hissed, trying to get around him and see if the girls were still looking at me. "It's complicated, all right? I'll explain later." I had absolutely no plans of talking about last night in front of Logan, but he didn't need to know about that right now.

"Fine." He crossed his arms. I couldn't tell if he was joking or actually pissed off at me. We didn't talk as we walked up to Professor Weasley.

"Davies, Davies," Professor Weasley muttered. I watched her face as she flipped through the last remaining pieces of parchment. She looked younger when I began here. "I know I've seen it... Ah. Here you go." With a flourish, Weasley handed me my schedule. I waited while she performed the identical ritual with Logan ("King, King, I know it's here").

I winked at her as we moved away. "Thanks, Rosie."

As I knew it would, her face turned tomato red. "You are not to address me by my first name, Davies!" I just grinned, and waited for the mutter she always thought I didn't hear: "Besides, no one but Scorpius ever called me Rosie."

I always knew my dear Charms professor had a soft side.

That night, I lay on top of my bed, loosening my tie and staring up at the top of my four-poster bed while Logan and Aidan talked. Eric Plume, our own personal prat, had his drapes tightly closed. Merlin knew where Richard Mott was. I doubted he was snogging; he wasn't usually the type. He was probably tutoring first years already.

Aidan's voice drifted my way. "So did you pass your Divination O.W.L.?"

"Hell, yeah," replied Logan. "It was one of the easiest, even though I didn't study much. I don't think I'll continue it, though. Not really my thing."

"I didn't pass," replied Aidan ruefully. "But I s'pose that's better, anyway. I had a free block today and got that potions essay done."

"Already? Merlin," Logan said. "I figured I'd start it around Friday."

"It's due Friday, you git."

"Hey!" Logan attempted and failed epically at sounding offended. "I knew that. I'm not thick. I was saying I'll write it in the morning, before Potions class."

Usually Aidan would back down, but it was the first night back and he probably hadn't had a good old-fashioned row all summer, poor bloke. He was getting all worked up. "You can't get two feet of parchment done in one morning!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. Why did I feel like he was doing that a lot today? "Watch me. Plus, you just said so yourself that you did it this morning."

Aidan spluttered for a moment, trying to think up a comeback. "Well, I wasn't... stressed to finish my essay."

"And?" Logan asked, getting defensive of his agenda. I swear, they were like five year olds squabbling over who got to have the dollhouse in their room.

"And there are Muggle studies showing that performance is lower when there's more pressure on an individ-"

Logan snorted disbelievingly and rather loudly. Plume's curtains snapped back to reveal an exhausted and irritable Plume. Not to mention his hair was falling all over the place, including directly in front of his eyes. I swallowed the urge to crack a joke about it.

Plume didn't even bother to mask the arrogance in his voice as he said, "If you two don't shut the hell up I swear I will smash your heads together and wake up the entire tower in doing so."

"Lovely poetry, Plume," Logan remarked lightly, "but you might want to work on the rhyming part."

We all waited as Plume predictably opened his mouth to reply, thought better of it, and pulled the curtains closed again with a mediocre sneer. He really needed to work on his dramatic exits.

Richard entered the dorm room a second later. "What did I miss?" he immediately asked, glancing around at our faces.

"Hullo to you too," I said.

"What? I said hi last night, if you remember." Richard grabbed his pajamas and started changing.

"Yes, but we haven't had a chance to talk, to catch up." Logan drew out his words lazily. "Come sit down." He indicated a spot on the floor.

Richard gave him a you-must-be-joking look and sat down on his bed. "Right. What do you want?"

"So hostile!" I said. By this point I was fully awake.

"Well, you wouldn't be paying attention to me if you didn't want something."

"True." Logan rubbed a bit of scruff on his chin. "We need to work on the tact."

"Do you want to try out for quidditch?" I blurted out.

"Mate. The tact," Aidan said.

"Right. Well, do you?"

Richard said, "You know I never will."

"But we really need players, and I can't think of anyone who would be better, and I don't want to deal with Jeremy Cook on my own, and-"

"All right, all right, I get the picture."

"So yes?" I said hopefully, sitting up.

"No."

I sighed dramatically. "We need someone I know!"

"Are you really such a blind prat you don't notice your best mate?" Aidan asked.

I whirled around. "Logan!" I had actually been hoping no one would bring this up, because I didn't need Logan with me all day and every day. Quidditch was my thing, not his. However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Well, I mean, I was thinking about it, but I completely get if you don't want-"

"No, no. Please try out?" I asked, entwining my fingers together and putting on my best puppy-dog expression.

"Merlin, you're immature," Logan said, shaking his head in wonder. "But yeah, sure."

"Monday night, then?"

Aidan cringed. "Mate, you know no one's going to show up if you hold the tryouts on a Monday."

"That's my point. I only want the dedicated ones. Weeds them out faster."

Logan looked at me for a moment, then said, "So what's the punchline?"

I furrowed my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Wait, you're taking this seriously?" Richard asked.

I didn't get what he was going at. I had always been serious about Quidditch. Maybe he just had never noticed because he didn't pay much attention to it. "Of course I am. I'm the captain now."

Richard remarked, "Didn't know you had that in you, mate."

I looked from face to face. All three of my roommates, some of my best friends, were watching me as if I were some strange specimen that was possessing the Nick they knew. Who did they think I was? Sure, I joked around, but I always had been able to handle responsibility. Hadn't I?

By Wednesday morning I was getting settled into the new year, back to normal Hogwarts life. I had a girlfriend of sorts, the usual slew of friends, and easy classes. I was late coming down to breakfast because I was begging Richard to do my Charms homework for me. Of course, I managed to get caught by Professor Weasley, who told me that cheating wasn't acceptable and to expect detention on Friday.

Logan's Ancient Runes class was in the same hallway as my History of Magic, so I waited for him to finish his breakfast before leaving.

Logan swallowed a spoonful of oatmeal, scraping the bottom of the bowl. "Have you seen Maya today?"

"No, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

I glanced around. "There she is. Looks like she's talking to Mari."

Logan stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder. "I still can't think of Mari without remembering her face at the end of the party."

I snorted. "God, she looked sloshed."

Logan laughed, but he abruptly stopped as he looked over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I said, turning around. "Oh."

It was Kristy Owens, a fourth year I dated at the end of last year. She looked apprehensive as she said, "Nick? Wait up. I want to talk to you."

Shit. Discussions with exes never went over well. Maybe that was why I had so few friends.

Logan had the same train of thought. "Mate?" He asked.

I tried to maintain a natural expression. I'd dealt with this before, so it shouldn't have been that bad. "See you in the dorm later," I said, nodding slightly. I would be fine.

Logan hesitated, not sure if he should leave. "What, you want to hear this?" I said, laughing. It came out a bit high-pitched so I abruptly stopped.

It seemed to do the trick. Logan ran to catch up with Aidan, who was filing out of the Great Hall with the other students. I turned back toward Kristy and sat down on the corner of the table nearest to her wheelchair.

"So, about last year..." she said, her voice wavering. Oh, Merlin. Not a good start. I just hoped she wouldn't start crying. I have absolutely no idea what to do when birds start crying.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Um, I just want to know if there's anything left." Seriously? I'd been with three girls since her. I was about to tell her so when I realized that she was probably still fairly new to the dating business. I had to tell myself to go easy on her.

Sighing, I replied, "Look, Kristy. You're a cute bird, but we've all moved on. You know what I'm like: I don't stay long. It was just friendly."

"That's a lie, and you know it!" She was getting angry. I wasn't expecting this from such a quiet person. "It wasn't just 'friendly'!"

I cocked my head to the side. "What?" We had kissed once.

"Don't give me that!" Her voice was shrill and rang out in the echoing hall. "You know you're the first boy I ever kissed, and I really regret that." She continued to rant, but I wasn't really listening. The few remaining people finishing breakfast were starting to watch with interest.

"Kris, um, can we not do the whole drama thing right here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, suddenly sounding bitter, "is this making you uncomfortable? You deserve it." She punctuated each word with disdain. Now she was starting to piss me off. I desperately glanced around for anyone willing to save me, but there were only a group of giggling second-years who were curiously watching the scene unfold.

When she started on how much of a horrible person I was, I lost it. "Agrippa, Kristy!" Damn her. If she hadn't started this discussion we wouldn't have had to deal with any of this. "If I were such an immature, irresponsible, and horrible person," I said, intimidating her voice, "then why the hell would you date me in the first place? Did you want to change me? Is that who you are?" The nerve of a girl two years younger than me, thinking she was so high and mighty? "You think you're better than Nick Davies, when you're a sorry excuse for a person?" I didn't care what anyone thought by now. Owens needed to learn a lesson.

And then she slapped me in the face.

That was crossing the line for both her and me. She burst into tears and started talking incomprehensibly. But I wouldn't have listened to her anyway. How dare she hit me? It was her fault, all of it!

"Look at yourself!" I said, rubbing the side of my face. It would probably be raw for a week. "You're such a hypocrite. You know that the end of the year meant we would break up. I was with Chloe all summer, and just for the record, she's one hell of a better kisser than you were." On top of that, at least Chloe was my age.

Tears were streaming down her face as she fumed. She was barely comprehensible as she blubbered on and on. Eventually I cut her off. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Hit my head like a house-elf until I'm worthy of dating you?"

"You're impossible! You think that you're perfect, and play quidditch, so that means you can just do whatever you want because you're Nick freaking Davies!"

I tilted my head at the insult. "Really?" I dragged out the word. "So why did you even want to talk to me in the first place? It's not like you want to date again." I waited for her to flip her hair indignantly and abandon me, like most of the others I've had similar conversations with.

Kristy responded emotionally, so I tried not to listen. We were the only two left in the Great Hall by this point, and I knew I was going to be late for History of Magic.

"So you wanted a massive row? Is that it?" I asked when she ran out of steam.

She had cried all her tears, and was deadly calm now. "Actually, I was hoping you could act your age and not argue. Clearly I was mistaken."

"My age?" I snorted. "You're the one who's way too young to date me! I only asked you out because..." I didn't want to say the ugly truth, but all the cards were on the table by this point. "God damn it, because I felt sorry for you, all right? You were always pining after me, and everyone laughed at you."

"I never pined after you. I never even noticed you until you asked me out." How could she not notice me? She paraded around me for months, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, right," I said, scoffing. "Don't you remember when your friend Kaio came over to me at the end-of-term party to chat me up for you?"

"She's just really friendly, unlike you." Excuse me? I was the king of friendly. "She said you shoved her off like she was second class. That's the only negative thing I've ever heard her say."

I was about to say that I was trying to have a good time and not be overrun by third-year bitches, but the bell rang. Brilliant. Now I was really late for class. "Fuck you," I said. I usually didn't swear so strongly, but rage was racing through my veins. "I mean it, fuck you."

Grabbing my bag, I hurried to class without bothering to look back. I didn't want to see her face when she was such a bitch. Maya called out to me, but I barely answered. Even Maya couldn't remedy my hate.

A good five minutes late, I banged on the door to the History of Magic classroom. A seventh year opened it for me and everyone turned to look. Even Professor Binns stopped droning and looked over his spectacles blindly. "Dunlop!" He shouted, apparently referring to me. "What are you doing, sneaking into the classroom like I couldn't hear you?"

A seventh year girl sitting alone snorted and twirled her hair. I didn't bother paying attention, though, because I was still thinking about Kristy. "Sorry, Professor," I mumbled quickly, about to sit down next to the seventh year.

"Sit up here where I can see you!" Binns pointed at the seat next to Abigail's. No way was I sitting next to her.

The seventh year whispered to me, "Sorry." She put her bag on the chair next to her.

I turned around to see if there were any free chairs left, and was met with the lovely expressions of two birds glaring at me like I was the plague. It was Chloe and her friend Isabel, and apparently I hadn't been forgiven for the whole Adelaide fiasco yet.

"Yeah, whatever," I said finally, and dropped into the seat next to Abigail.

"Don't talk to me that way, boy!" Binns screeched like an old lady. "I have been a teacher here for over five centuries and I've never been treated with so little respect!" He continued to talk about what a horrible person I was, but I really wasn't in the mood. I'd heard enough of that for a lifetime.

Abigail whispered, "Page twelve."

I was going to thank her, but I didn't owe her anything. I didn't owe a goddamn person a single thing.

Binns changed topic, going back to whatever the hell he was talking about. Something about the Indus River Valley. Abigail raised her hand and asked a question. Suck-up. I just wanted to get out of here. Twirling my quill beneath my fingertips, I thought of how much life had failed me so far this year. I contemplated making a personal pact about keeping each girlfriend for at least a month. It could work, except some birds just get so boring so quickly.

Which brought me to Jessica. I didn't know what I was going to do now that I was supposed to date her. She was all right in terms of looks, but I had no idea how she managed to make Ravenclaw. Her head was completely full of air.

"Aren't you going to take notes?" Abigail whispered to me, writing so quickly I was getting a hand cramp just watching.

"No. Why would I?" The bitch thought she was so perfect.

She stared at me. "Oh, I don't know, so you can pass the class? You can't just mess around."

It's not like I was disrupting the peace or anything. "I'm listening," I said, though I wasn't.

Abigail shifted in her seat, for once ignoring Binns. "Right, then. Where's the Indus River Valley?"

She was testing my nerves by this point. "He didn't say it yet, but it's in the northwest Indian area." How would anyone not know where that was? I learned that in Muggle school years ago.

I watched Abigail's features register surprise, something I was sure was unusual for whatever database she called her emotions. Flustered, she said, "Oh. Um, well, you should be taking notes."

I smirked. "Right. I'll keep that in mind." I pulled out my Charms essay and began to write. If Binns hadn't noticed that I did homework in his class for five years, he wouldn't start now.

I was making good progress when Isabel's voice drifted my way. She had a way of speaking in the most irritable tone possible. "Oh. My. God. Wait, so you're saying that they actually just went and hooked up while you were in, like, the same house?"

I glanced at Abigail sideways, hoping she was too focused on her notes to be listening. Chloe said, "It was a party at his house. Can you believe? Terra told me that he didn't even want me to come in the first place!" It was true, but the way she put it made me sound like I planned to hook up with Adelaide.

The two of them kept up their little banter, obviously staging it to annoy me the most. I was about to snap when Binns finally discussed homework. That meant the period was almost over and I could hightail the hell out of here. "You are required to write three rolls of parchment about the influences of magic on the Indus River Valley. Due next Wednesday."

Everyone who was still awake groaned, as usual. Three rolls was a lot.

"But since it's just the beginning of the year, I have decided to bestow a gift upon you." I sat up a bit in my chair. This was unusual. "You may work with the person sitting next to you."

Shit. Seriously? I was about to beg Professor Binns for some less painful torture when Abigail spoke up for me. "Do we have to work with someone, Professor, or can we do it on our own?"

"Absolutely brilliant," I muttered. "Lovely compliment, Abigail." I was going to ask the same thing, but that was only to be expected. When Abigail said it, it felt more like an insult. Whatever. It didn't bother me.

Binns said, "Yes, yes, Miss Lucas. That's what I just told you."

"Well, then," I said, trying to hold it together, "when do you want to work on it?" I tried to make it as clear as possible that this was worse than death and just wanted to get it over with. I threw my scraps of parchment into my bag, gesturing Abigail out of the room. Binns was watching us with great interest, at least for a five-hundred-year-old ghost.

Abigail pulled out a notebook, making no move to leave. "Friday, maybe?" That's when I had detention for making Richard do my homework. Maybe I could get out of it by saying I had to work with her... "We have that Charms essay due tomorrow, and-"

I grimaced. "You never get out, do you?"

She flushed scarlet. "I have better things to do."

"Like... homework?" I said. She seriously had no life.

Ignoring me, she said, "We could do it on Monday night if Friday doesn't work."

Quidditch was Monday, and I couldn't let that get changed. "No, no, it's okay. Quidditch is then."

"Already?"

"You do all your homework early. Is a bloke not able to schedule tryouts early, then?" I almost smiled at her infuriated glare.

The bell rang, and Abigail said, "See you Friday, then. Common room after dinner."

Yes. I was definitely out of that detention. Professor Weasley adored Abigail. "Sure." I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

I was hanging out with Maya on Friday in the common room after dinner. I tossed a faded quaffle with her as we discussed the tryouts.

"So we need two beaters and a chaser, right?" Maya asked.

I nodded. "I think we'll just end up with Brianna Clearwater as one of the beaters. She was pretty good as a reserve last year."

Maya grimaced. "I hope we can find someone less flaky."

"Well, she's not all that bad. Just a bit..." I tapered off as Abigail stomped over towards us. She didn't look like she was in a brilliant mood.

"Sorry I'm late," she said shortly.

Usually I wouldn't acknowledge her presence (she was Maya's friend, after all, not mine), but today I said, "Hey."

Maya looked between the two of us. "What's up?" she asked. I had meant to tell her about our project earlier, but Logan had talked to her all dinner.

"History of Magic homework," I said.

Maya cringed. "I don't get why either of you continued to the N.E.W.T. class."

Abby launched into an explanation, but Maya cut her off. "I'll leave you two nerds to it, then."

"Excuse me?" I protested. "I am not a nerd. She's the weird one." I jabbed my thumb towards Abigail, almost hitting her in the face. She recoiled as if I were a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Maya said, "Sure you're not."

"What's wrong with being a nerd?" Abigail asked indignantly.

"Everything is wrong with nerds," I replied. "They don't have a life." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maya leave.

Abigail scoffed. "Who needs a life?"

Merlin, this bird was even more antisocial than I had thought. "Obviously you think no one does. You want to work on a Friday."

"You agreed."

She was slow. "Only cause I had a detention planned."

I watched as she flipped out. "You have detention? Why aren't you there?"

"Weasley heard I had to work with you. Does anything more need to be said?"

Abigail seemed to struggle with this concept of playing teachers like a harp. I watched her for a minute, looking at her pursed lips. Then I realized that was really strange and averted my eyes towards two seventh years ferociously snogging. It was much more amusing.

"Davies!"

I turned back around. "Sorry, what?"

"What do you want to write the essay on?" she said as if talking to a third grader. Bitch.

"Wasn't it something about like how they used magic or something?" I asked, watching the couple out of the corner of my eye.

"Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me." My theory was that Abigail liked using giant words to scare people off. It didn't work with me. But I didn't mention that like the good bloke I was: never looking to pick a fight.

"Glad I'm entertaining," I said instead. Suddenly I wanted to get out of there. I tried not to think about the seventh years. "Let's try to get this done quickly, can we? I've got to go soon."

Abigail rolled her eyes very obviously. "Fine."

"So I reckoned that we could write the paper on the effect of Hinduism and the caste system on wizards compared to Greek worship's influence on witch-hunts..."

We worked for awhile without anything more than the usual backstabbing comments, and I was pleased with our paper by the end. It wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought it would have been. Besides, no detention? Absolutely worth it.

The next Monday night I stood outside with Jeremy Cook, Maya, and Jaseph Matea, a fifth year Chaser. We were the only ones on the team last year who still haven't graduated.

Since I was in charge now, everyone looked at me to see how I'd handle it. Jeremy especially was watching my every move for something he could call me out on. That pissed me off right from the beginning, and I knew it wouldn't be a forgiving night.

"All right," I said. "Let's get this established straight off: I know you're not used to me as your captain, but you're going to deal with it. Anyone got a problem?" I looked into each player's eyes.

Jaseph shrugged. "Fine with me. You're a good player."

"Of course." Maya smiled. I looked at her gratefully.

There was a pause, and we all looked at Jeremy, who in turn glanced down. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's get this done." I raised my eyebrows. I hoped this wouldn't become a problem.

"Right, then," I said. "We need two Beaters and a Chaser." I was more concerned about the Chaser because they'd have to work well with both Jaseph and me. Our team was known for a strong three.

I looked around at the groups of people gathered, shivering some in the dusk. No one looked like they'd be that strong. "We're getting started with Beaters!" I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but I had seen other tryouts. I noticed that both Mark and Jenna Teddiro were here.

Always start with the youngest, that was the rule, so I made the fourth years line up and just fly around the pitch a few times. I winced as one person fell off their broom, and the rest were jerked from side to side by their brooms. There was only one that possibly was any good, a girl named Xenia. I told her to go sit in the front of the stands and let the rest go.

I was more hopeful about the fifth years, so when I called "fifth year beaters" I watched apprehensively to see how they mounted.

While they got ready, I asked Jaseph, "Do you know any of these?"

Jaseph craned his neck to see who was lining up. "I know Zeek, and if he hits the bludger like he punches, he'll be decent. Mark and Jenna...I've never seen them play."

I nodded. "Good to know. It looks like Jenna is waiting for Chaser, but Mark's trying right now."

Maya hadn't been paying attention, squinting into the distance. "Who's that girl over there? She looks really young." I followed her eyes and saw a small figure standing apart from the rest. "Oh, Merlin, it's Brie Flint. She told me this summer that she was going to try out."

"So why isn't she?" She couldn't have been older than fourth or fifth year, and I didn't know anyone called that.

Maya looked around. "She's only a third year, and you didn't call them. I think she's the only one younger that fourth year here."

Well, always start with the youngest. "We should try her out right now, then." Maya and Jaseph nodded. I liked my new executive power. Grinning, I cupped my hands to form a megaphone. "Flint!"

The girl turned and walked towards us. "Yes?" She had a strong build despite her size, and seemed to radiate with energy.

"Okay, we'll give her two minutes," I said. I usually wouldn't pay any attention to someone that young, but she seemed, I don't know, different. Better. "Fly around the pitch a couple times," I said to her.

She smiled and mounted with ease, flying around both skillfully and completely showing off. Just like I did my first year. She wasn't perfect, but she had the potential.

"Yeah, she's good, all right," Jaseph commented. "If she plays this year, she'll get even better."

I'd seen enough. "Right, you can come down now!" I called. I pointed towards the front of the stands where Xenia was sitting anxiously. "Over there."

Brie mock saluted me. "Yes, sir!"

"Fifth years!" I called again. I watched the rest of the years with moderate interest. Some people were good, but nothing like what I'd actually need out there on the pitch. Eventually I decided to just choose Brie and a seventh year, Brianna, who had played as a reserve last year. She was good, but sometimes missed practice when we needed her there. At least she could play.

By the time we were starting with the Chasers, it was completely dark out. The field was lit up, but everyone was complaining. The fourth year chasers were horrible, and I was already starting to get worried. What if we didn't get a good Chaser at all?

Jeremy kept talking about about all the important Head Boy things he had to do, which just irritated me even more. I tried to ignore him as I called out for the fifth year chasers.

As they rose into the air, I spotted Jenna among the silhouettes. She raced around the pitch with beautiful precision and passed the quaffle without hesitation, which was much more than I could say about the rest. I wondered how she possibly could see enough to do that, especially in the dark.

I was enjoying the moment of finding a genuinely good Chaser when a voice said, "Why's she even trying out? I heard she's blind in one eye."

Whipping around, I looked at the seventh years clustered behind me. "Who said that? Corner?" That comment was completely uncalled for.

"I'm just surprised." Corner raised his arms up in surrender, trying to backpedal, fast. "It's rather impressive, isn't it?"

He could at least stand by his gossip instead of trying to compliment Jenna now. "You disgust me. Get the hell out of here. You just lost your chance to be on the team."

Corner looked like he wanted to say something back, but decided against it. Grabbing two of his sidekicks, he stalked back up to the castle. I turned back just as the fifth years descended back to the ground.

"You didn't have to do that," Jeremy said disapprovingly. What was he going to do, dock me points?

I asked, "Wouldn't you have?"

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean you have to do everything for her."

"What the fuck?" He was really starting to piss me off. "I just care about what's right!" I wasn't about to let Corner get away with spreading that sort of thing.

"I'm sure you do." The way he was standing there so smugly, as if he owned the place, was what got to me.

I started to retort, but Maya cut us off. "Shut up and get on with it, Nick."

"Right. Jenna, go on over there." I gestured towards where Brie, Brianna, and a fourth year beater were sitting.

Jaseph said something, but I was watching Logan. I was glad I forced him to try out. If he made the team it would be brilliant. "Sixth years!" I called.

"Wish me luck, mate," Logan called as he passed us. I gave him a thumbs up and grinned.

Five minutes later, I wasn't smiling anymore as Logan smashed straight into the ground. Maya rushed over and said, "Are you okay?"

Logan muttered, "Fine."

He was lying there covered in blood and looking dazed. "You sure as hell don't look fine."

"I can still play."

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Maya said. I noticed that she was holding his hand. Oooh. So this was how it was.

"Well, go on, Maya. Take him to the Hospital Wing. What are you waiting for?" I suppressed a grin as Maya glared at me. I wasn't too worried about Logan. There had been worse a couple years ago in that really bad match against the Gryffindors...

Maya said, "Can't someone else take him?"

"No, no, of course not. They'd be rubbish compared to you."

It didn't make any sense, but Maya agreed and helped Logan to the hospital without another thought. She totally fancied him.

We continued the tryouts with Quaffle passes in a circle. Jenna intercepted a poor pass from the only remaining fourth year and said, "Snap your wrist. It curves the ball better."

"She's right," I said, impressed. "Here, let me show you." I flew over to demonstrate.

Some people started talking about leaving and going to bed. I had magicked a massive ball of light to the end of the pitch a couple hours ago. It must be at least ten by now. Jenna asked Jaseph why they were complaining. Jaseph grinned and said, "They just don't like to stay up too late. They get irritated as soon as it's dark out."

"Exactly," I said. "I want to see who's willing to work late." By this point it was only Jenna and Aidan throwing with Jaseph and me. Maya and Jeremy had gone into the castle, and there were crickets chirping in the distance.

Eventually I had to call it quits. I listed Aidan as a reserve and gave Jenna the position. "Sorry, mate," I said.

He actually looked a bit relieved. "I wouldn't want Jenna as my reserve. She'd beat my ass at practices."

"True story."

We walked back inside, and I fell into bed as soon as I entered the dorm. Maybe I'd skip breakfast tomorrow.


End file.
